A consumer may record broadcast multimedia content so that they may view that multimedia content at some later time after the original broadcast. For example, a consumer may, such as by using a home or network-based digital video recorder (DVR), cause a device to record or otherwise store a television program so that the consumer may view that television program at some later time (“time shifting”).
Also, while consuming multimedia content (e.g., while watching a broadcast television program), many consumers use social networking services to view social media related to that multimedia content.
Many providers of multimedia content are able to re-broadcast or otherwise provide multimedia content at some later time after an original broadcast of that multimedia content. For example, nationally or internationally important multimedia content, or culturally important multimedia (such as a “classic” sporting event), may be re-broadcast or streamed several years or decades after its original broadcast, or may be made available on an on-demand basis. Recorded multimedia content may also be made available to consumers as tangible recordings, such as DVDs.